Annoying
by witchfingers
Summary: [Oneshot] When Jakotsu can't sleep, he goes for a walk. And winds up in a clearing Kagura likes to visit. [slight Kagura x Jakotsu... o.O]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But of course, you're supposed to know that aren't you...?**_

**I warn you. This doesn't contain mature stuff or twisted things, but it's a strange fic. Slight KaguraxJakotsu. Don't ask, just... read.**

**Annoying**

* * *

He shifted and shifted and yelled curses out loud. He also rolled on his mat and made so much noise he gained threats from all the members of the Shichinintai.

"Shut up idiot, we're trying to sleep!"

Jakotsu growled under his breath that it wasn't his fault he couldn't fall asleep too. But hey, did they understand? Nooo, of course they didn't: "In hell we care, SHUT UP!"

"Ok, _fine_ since you are _so nice_ I'm going for a walk..." he said annoyed and got up. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" one of the guys shouted as the willowy frame of the teen stormed into the shady woods.

Fog everywhere, and Jakotsu could only see his hands because he was stretching them in case there was a tree ahead of him...

_"Tree, fog, cloud of fog, more fog, OH, another tree..." _He counted, bored, as he let his feet take him wherever, he wasn't paying attention.

Of course, when he tried to go back, he had lost the path, and didn't know the way back. Oh joy.

"Well well, what do we have here? One of the Shichinintai, am I right?"

Jakotsu heard the mordant voice coming from somewhere _above_ him. Did those weird things really have to happen? If they did, why to _him_? He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. As if there were anything else he could do.

There was suddenly a strong wind that made his hair look like a cat's fur after it has been hair-dried. He felt like a fluffball.

As he was too busy arranging his hair and overcoming the static that made it stick to his hands, so he didn't notice, or at least _seem_ to notice, the woman that had just landed fairly near him...

On a _feather_...?

He couldn't just ignore _that_...

"What do you want, _woman_?" he asked dryly, not looking at her.

"Do I need to want something to come to my favorite part of this sorry forest?"

Jakotsu quirked an eyebrow. Favorite clearing? Oh please! That was a dull sea of fog and... wait a bloody second! Where had the fog gone...?

It was then only a small patch of grass in the heart of a deep wood. The moon glowed high upon them and the stars twinkled.

How lovely.

But Jakotsu didn't care about the view or stuff. "If you don't want anything how do you know I'm a member of the Shichinintai?"

The woman shrugged; "It's obvious. Since I recall, I work for Naraku, and he told us to leave you lot alone."

"Us? Who?" Jakotsu couldn't help to ask curiously. So then the woman worked for Naraku... that meant, no blood staining his sword that night. How booooring.

"Kanna and I. I'm sure you know her."

"The pale chick that is always around _cute _Kohaku?"

"The same"

"... and you? I mean, what are you doing around that Naraku guy?" Judging for the time they had been talking, Jakotsu didn't _seem to _mind interviewing her. It was a woman he couldn't kill, true. But no one had said a thing about annoying. And that was something he did pretty well. Some certain people thought he was the best at it.

Of course, he had never been praised for his skills.

He smiled drunkenly.

" And I'm around him because I have to... it's not as if I had a choice... I'm just another of his extensions... creations... whatever." she said angrily. Ohhh Jakotsu's smile was tugging at his lips. He'd never thought it'd be **_so_** easy.

"Then run away, _duh_!"

The woman had beautiful red eyes. But the way she looked at him made him tremble lightly... "it's not so easy. Bah, it may be easy for you, you're _dead_..."

"I'm sick of being called a _dead _person y'know..." he said a tad too cloyingly, hands on his hips. That gained him a weird stare from the woman.

"And have you ever been called an _odd_ person?"

"How am I supposed to remember?"

"...Well, you _are_ an odd person" she said, sarcasm making her forget momentarily she was supposed to be sad. She remembered that immediately.

The teen pouted. "Well thanks, you're helping my self esteem as you have no idea."

"Your problem" she snarled icily.

"You don't know me angry" Jakotsu pointed out, as if that made any difference to the seemingly youkai woman.

"I have _better things_ to do than know _you_ angry"

The woman, 1, Jakotsu, 0.

He asked himself with a small mental pout why he was the one with the slow speech facility. He kinda cursed mentally, too.

She sighed, that pointless conversation was getting her nowhere. "Oh just go away and leave me alone"

"As if I were going to do as you say, witch."

She gritted her teeth. For some reason she didn't want to fight the teen, but if he was stupid enough to provoke her... his problem.

"Then I'll have to make you".

"Make me? What?" he said smiling as if he were doped.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, not being able to contain her frustration... and tolerate his stupidity. A vein of annoyance popped on her forehead.

Jakotsu smirked. She had fallen for that good ol' trick of pretending to be drunk. She sure had a short temper. However, it was not as if he gave a damn. He was getting a fight, and, for what he assumed, a good gone.

The woman's voice turned venomous. "Now remember this, idiot: never mess with Kagura!"

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow as he easily moved out of the way of the attacks she was sending his way. Why did that stupid piece of grass matter so much, anyway?

The amused member of the Shichinintai dodged and dodged, and it was all fun and games until one of those said attacks tore a sleeve of his yukata. There was when he drew his weapon.

The strikes of the snake sword annulled the wind blades that the youkai created.

In that kind of fight, Jakotsu reasoned as he evaded her attacks, it was better if they had a hand-to-hand combat. Way better for him, he was sure that the kaze youkai wasn't a good wrestler. She was a woman after all. Women were no good wrestlers.

They weren't even supposed to be _fighters_.

He himself wasn't as good as Bankotsu, but he was positive on being better than Kagura.

He dashed until he was next to her, and Jakotsusou dug into her stomach, then its wielder drew it out, drenched in dark-red blood.

"Hey wait, what are you _doing_...?" Jakotsu said as Kagura collapsed into his chest.

"... what you ...made me do... _damn_!" she said stammering. She swiftly took her oohgi from her sleeve, and slashed Jakotsu in the same place he had stabbed her. Then tripped him, and both of them fell to the soft grass.

"Get away from me! It's sickening to have you _so damn near_!"

"I think I might say the same about _you_... but... it's not as if I could move... stupid bastard..."

"Just...great." he said, closing his eyes, and resting his head on the floor. He felt her squirm, trying to get up, and chuckled. "Even though you try you won't move. That wound is too deep. Perhaps, if you're lucky, you'll only have to stay in that position for a couple of hours until you bleed to death..."

Kagura gritted her teeth showing two youkaish fangs to Jakotsu. His blade lay out of his grasp, but she was much too near to him to feel relatively safe. "It's not funny you know..."

"I know." He said, and he thought, "_but it's annoying..._"

Jakotsu didn't feel like thinking _how_, but the thing was, that all in all they'd been grunting, and talking amidst the complaints, for over half an hour. And by then, the crossdressing member of the Shichinintai knew perhaps more than what Kanna did. And he also knew _other _things. The things she hadn't wanted to say, but had said indirectly. Jakotsu was very proud of being perceptive. In fact, he was _awesomely _perceptive.

Too bad for Kagura.

He had never been exactly content with his life, but just with hearing Kagura's he was immediately satisfied. He could do things she'd never even dream of.

Well, too bad for Kagura.

Way better for him.

Kagura had even shed some tears of anger she'd wiped with his yukata. It had surprised her, no duh, she was acting all ooc and drama-queen like. She rolled her eyelids and gritted her teeth, lying there on the grass and all, was turning slowly into a cheap soap opera. Ugh, she hated it. It would only take a while more until her ugly gash healed, and then...

The only thing that kept the scene from turning into a thing of those (a soap-opera, I mean...), was the sole fact of them not being lovers. Jakotsu would have choked if someone had told him he was acting like one. He wasn't, for crying out loud...!

Choked, or something worse... Kagura would have reacted in a similar way.

Choked, or something worse, I mean.

Finally, Jakotsu got tired of the fake mushy atmosphere... and Kagura's weight on his chest was getting unsupportable. And it's not necessary to say it had been uncomfortable since the beginning.

He brusquely got up, and straightened his bloody, torn, etc, etc, yukata. After trying unsuccessfully not to wince, and occasionally double over in pain, he muttered a rapid "See you never" under his breath, and he suddenly seemed to remember the way back to the Shichinintai.

Kagura stayed where she was, lying on the grass, gazing at the stars.

And time after, when the Shichinintai died, Kagura was the only one that took a single flower to their grave, in the dead of a cold, foggy night...

* * *

**THE END**

**Sucks, no? But I fixed it! It sucked even mroe _before_!!! (shudders)**

**R&R, k?**


End file.
